metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Volga (Metro Exodus Level)
The Volga is the fourth level overall and the first open-world level featured in Metro Exodus. Its features the crew of the Aurora after their escape from Moscow and their attempts at traversing through a religious cult's territory. Overview The Volga is the first of the open worlds featured in Metro Exodus. Unlike the previous games, Artyom is not confined to the linear tunnels of the Moscow Metro, but rather able to freely explore the landscape. In the Volga, so named after the Volga river, the Rangers find themselves blockaded by a religious cult whilst trying to cross the river. Plot The crew of the Aurora find themselves stranded on the banks of the Volga river after coming across an 'enemy' roadblock. Fearing the occupation forces, Miller tasks the crew in gathering information on the surrounding areas whilst Yermak makes some much-needed repairs to the Aurora. Artyom and Anna infiltrate a nearby church which shows signs of some form of human life. It is here where they meet Katya and her daughter Nastya. Katya reveals that the area is controlled by a local cult lead by Silantius, a mad preacher that worships a giant mutated catfish and believes that electricity is a sin. After narrowly escaping the armed church dwellers, Artyom heads off in search of Krest, a local mechanic and enemy of the Fanatics, who may be able to assist the crew in repairing the Aurora. Artyom meets Krest in his fortified hideaway atop a crane on the banks of the Volga. Krest reveals that the bridge across the river is in working order, however, it is controlled by the Fanatics, who had previously imprisoned him over his flashlight. Krest is invited to meet Miller aboard the Aurora to offer him a deal, in exchange for his technical and engineering knowledge, he can join the crew aboard the train. Artyom, Damir and Sam are tasked with locating Anna, who has disappeared investigating a nearby radio tower. Artyom comes across what appears to be an American flag hanging from a tree, but when getting closer, he falls through a concealed hole in the ground and into a toxic ammo dump. It is here where he finds an unconscious and unmasked Anna. Working his way through the humanimals and tight corridors present in the storage dump, Artyom eventually opens the doors to the facility, letting in Sam and Damir who offer their thoughts on what the facility appears to be. Having grown close to Katya and Nastya, Stepan appeals to Miller to let them aboard, saying that Katya's medical training will be invaluable to the crew. After Miller initially refuses, Katya reveals a nearby train depot has a working sleeper carriage that they used to live in. Krest also reveals the local train terminal is hiding his rail car, and he could use that to move the carriage to the Aurora. Miller is hesitant, as he plans on hijacking a trading barge friendly with the Fanatics to infiltrate the bridge and lower it. He tells Artyom that as long as the traders have not arrived yet, he is free to attempt to retrieve the carriage. Artyom is informed that the train terminal where Krest's railcar is located is home to the Tsar Fish, the giant mutated catfish the fanatics worship. Artyom manages to fight his way through the mutant-infested terminal to retrieve the rail car, after which he moves onto the train depot, which has become occupied with the local bandits. Artyom manages to achieve both objectives just as the traders barge enters the area. Miller sets the plan into motion: Artyom, along with Krest and Duke, will infiltrate the barge with Anna, Idiot and Sam providing support. Krest will then pose as a trader and will move to the bridge under the cover of darkness, where Duke and Artyom will infiltrate the bridge, and gain access to Silantius' sanctum, where the bridge controls are located. Outcomes Based on the players actions during this chapter, the ending can go two ways. * After infiltrating the bridge, Duke and Artyom reach the control room, where Silantius is giving his sermon. If the player has not obtained enough moral points throughout the chapter, then Silantius will be hostile towards the duo and will alert the Fanatics on the bridge. Duke is shot during the encounter and tells Artyom to jump onto the train whilst he lowers the bridge controls. Duke's fate is unknown, but it can be assumed he dies on the bridge and he does not join the crew on the rest of their journey. * If the player has obtained enough moral points throughout the chapter, both Duke and Silantius are less hostile, with Duke explaining how they just wish to pass through and that they have not harmed any of the fanatics. Silantius then offers them passage, and tells his followers not to shoot. Both Duke and Artyom jump onto the train, as Silantius lowers the bridge. Objectives Story Related *Infiltrate the church. *Meet with Krest. *Find Anna. *Retrieve the railcar. *Retrieve the sleeper carriage. *Infiltrate the trading barge. *Reach the top of the bridge. Optional Objectives *Find Nastya's teddy bear. *Find a guitar and bring it to Stepan. *Rescue the Fanatics imprisoned by Bandits. *Kill the Tsar Fish. Collectibles In the Volga level, there are a total of 13 diary notes and 5 postcards that can be collected. Unlike the Moscow level, the player can, more or less, collect these in any order they wish. * Postcard 3 - If you enter the half-flooded church through the front entrance from the docks, you should find yourself on the left side of the rafters (second floor). Walk towards Silantius' podium and enter the first room to your left, then climb the ladder. The postcard should be on the other end of the upper room, pinned on the wall to your right. * Mouldy log - After your first encounter with the Tsar Fish, you will find yourself on an islet with a crashed plane. From the plane, walk towards the Aurora. You will see a small camp with several dead shrimp surrounding it. The log will be on the mattress next to the corpse. * Faded note - While going to Krest's crane, you will inevitably have to go through an abandoned, half-collapsed building to get to the docks (if you take the land route). After exiting the building, go towards the crane, but turn left as soon as you walk through the doorway. Go into the basement. As soon as you enter, you will see a locker and a shelf in the hallway right in front of you. The note will be on the shelf. * Postcard 4 - Inside Krest's crane, there is a postcard on the wall right next to the exit, right before you use the zipline. * Waterlogged note - When you go to rescue Anna inside of the toxic bunker, go through the right doorway right after you fall inside. Go down the hallway and take another right. You will see a locked door. Break the lock and enter. The note should be on the crate next to the bed. * Dusty workbook - A little south of the Church, there is an area with a couple of freight containers that is also a watchmen nest. You will be able to enter one of the containers. The note is on the desk. There is also an upgrade inside the same container. * Folded letter - Directly north of Duke's train car, there is a bandit camp (marked with a human skull inside a triangle). On the ground level you can find the cage with the prisoners. The note is on the table in front of the cage. * Torn page - From Duke's train car, follow the rail all the way to the Fanatics' bridge. From there, turn right and go towards the flooded terminal (easily identifiable by the tall smokestacks). It won't be long until you come upon a small trailer. This is a safe house. Inside, you will find the note siting on the shelf. * Postcard 5 - In the same trailer, a postcard is pinned on the radio right next to the shelves. * Weathered note - Southeast of the trailer there is a gas station that is also a bandit hideout. Enter the station through the left window. The note will be right in front of you on the overturned locker. You can also follow the rail from Duke's train car until you reach the next overpass, and then simply walk east until you reach the gas station. * Sturdy envelope - From Duke's train car, follow the rail to the next overpass. When you reach it, you should be able to see a burnt-out van below the overpass to your right. The note is inside the van. * Bandit's note - Between two of the largest islands, there is a small islet only accessible by boat. It is located at the mouth of the bay of the southern island. The note is at the center of the islet, sitting on a wooden plank. * Patient's ledger - In the middle of the western bay of the southern island, there is half-sunk house. In the final room of the house, the ledger will be on the office desk to your left. * Blood stained diary - South of the southern island there is a small archipelago with three large silos (where you can retrieve Nastya's teddy bear). On it, you will find a small shack. After you break the lock, you will find the diary sitting on the shelf right in front of you. * Faded note - On the southern island, there is a train depot with a collapsed roof that is also a humanimal nest. In the shack on top of it, you will find a note. * Postcard 6 - Approaching the terminal from the southern island, you will walk through a gate. On your immediate left there is a shack that is also a safe-house. You will see the postcard on the wall as soon as you enter. * Thick ledger - Inside the terminal, you can find the ledger once you reach the exit, in the same room where you can kill the Tsar Fish. It will be sitting on a chair to your left. * Postcard 7 - On the Fanatics' bridge, you will come across a group of Fanatics listening to Silantius' sermon. Sneak around them via the right side of the bridge, until you reach a locked door. Break the lock, go down the hallway and into the next room. Instead of climbing the stairs, go to the end of the room. The postcard will be on a wall next to a small door. This is the only collectible that is inaccessible until the last mission, so be sure to grab it, as you won't be able to come back for it. Weapon Attachments/Kit *Right after you come out of the church and escape the Tsar fish, go to the plane wreckage right to the front when you go into the plane you will find a 4x scope and towards the front of the plane you will find a compass that will attach to your wrist guard that will point to your next objective. *If you down the railroad in front of the Aurora and look to the right you will find an electric tower turned into a bandit outpost. Kill the bandits, free the prisoner for moral points, then climb to the top of the tower and take the zipline down and in the small hut you will find a Kalash rifle with a few attachments that you can take. *If you can get to the island to the west you will find two cultists and a house that you will have to power through finding a gas can behind the shed and then power the house and go through the house till you get to the room the was first on your right and in a dead body to the right you will find a battery upgrade for your hand charger. *If you go to the south west of the map you will find an old chemical treatment plant. Climb to the top of the highest container and you will find a demon's nest which has a teddy to give to Nastya and a revolver with an eight round cylinder. Take it and run from or kill the demon. Related Achievements/Trophies Trivia *The entire layout of the level/bridge could possibly be related to this real life location: 51.413088, 45.970658 on Google maps. Gallery ME - Miller's persuasion.jpg|Members of the Aurora crew convincing Miller to take Katya and Nastya with them. ME - the bridge.jpg|Artyom and Duke prepairing for the bridge assault. ru:Волга (уровень) Category:Metro Exodus Levels